


Stay the Night

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, a very tender Hannibal, could these two make out anymore?, probably not I really like kissing, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place towards the end of S01E07 "Sorbet".</p><p>Saving a life has given Hannibal a high he hasn't experienced in a long time, one that lowers his resolves and briefly allows him to give in to the temptation that is Will Graham. But when the moment is interrupted, Hannibal is unwilling to let go, even more so when he realizes his fondness for Will is something so far into tenderness that it doesn't even have a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

Will was waiting when Hannibal stepped off the ambulance, pulling his bloody gloves off and disposing of them. His bangs were loose against his forehead, and Will found it amusing to see his shirt sleeves pushed up unceremoniously to his elbows. It broke the ever pristine image he had of the doctor.

“He’s lucky you where here,” he said, gesturing to the man they were removing from the ambulance. Hannibal said nothing, just waited for the paramedics to disperse so he could climb back on and retrieve his jacket. “You saved his life.”

The way Will was looking at him was akin to one staring at the mystery of a God- Hannibal had done what he wanted to do, what he strived to do. He’d saved a life.

Will held his arm up and helped Hannibal down. Despite the slight chill the man left his jacket off, looking a bit disconnected. “I did only what was asked of me.” Will shook his head as they walked, back towards Jack’s car, off in the darkness ahead- solitude from the chaos that the scene had become.

“You still saved a life.” Will stopped, reaching out to touch Hannibal’s arm. It was like a shock when he did, like the man’s skin was crackling, and Will gasped, grasping his arm and pulling him to him. The older man pinned him to the side of the car, one arm resting above his head, the detachment lifting from his eyes, leaving them that rich burgundy that Will had never seen before. He pushed out against Hannibal’s body, wanting contact, fingers brushing along his jacket, draped over his other arm.

It must have been the look in Will’s eyes, that raw awe, coupled with the rush Hannibal had gotten, that odd excitement fleeting in his stomach, that had him leaning into him and kissing him, sweetly at first, as if savoring the moment, his breathes and tastes. Will was the one that grasped for him, that pulled him in until he was leaning into Will and pressing into his very bones, Will’s mouth opening wider with each movement, begging Hannibal’s entry.

His tongue was tracing Will’s lower lip when they heard footsteps. Hannbal pulled back as if he had never been there- for a moment Will had to wonder if he really _had been_ \- and then he was straightening up, panting from excitement.

“There you guys are,” Beverly said, “Jack wants you two before we’re allowed to go home.” She turned, and Will watched as Hannibal followed first, rolling his sleeves down and slipping his jacket on, regaining his composure.

Will licked his lips, realizing the man had, indeed, lost it for a moment. He wondered if he could make him lose it again. Suddenly, he hoped he could. Watching Hannibal walk away, the awe was still in his eyes that _this man_ could do exactly what he strived to do every day.

When Jack drove them all back to the lab, Hannibal sat in the back with Will, giving the polite excuse that _Ms. Katz_ deserved the more fitting and comfortable front seat. Will had kept his gaze locked out the window, hearing his blood hammering against his temples, could smell Hannibal’s cologne and was both terrified and impatiently excited to get the man alone, wondering how he would react to the desperate kiss they’d so briefly shared. If he would, at all. Maybe he would pretend it had never happened.

Will felt Hannibal’s thigh brush up against his, realized he had very carefully inched slightly closer, and felt dizzy. He reached his hand down, but because of their now close proximity, instead of finding the seat he gripped onto Hannibal’s thigh- quite on accident- and worried his lip as he bit back the surprised little gasp at feeling the muscle tense and then relax under his hand. He moved to pull his hand back, but Hannibal’s rested gently atop his, and Will relaxed, sliding a quick glance in his direction, noticing Hannibal was looking out the opposite window, just as Will had been.

When they finally reached the lab, Jack pulled Hannibal aside to thank him for stepping in at such a crucial time. Will hesitated, knowing he should just leave, get in his car and drive home, forget any of this happened, but he simply _didn’t want to_. He wished Beverly a good night, and after awkwardly hanging around for a moment, Jack noticed him and nodded his good night. Hannibal turned, holding Will’s gaze for a moment before the brunette had to look away, then Will turned fully and walked _slowly_ towards his car.

He was slightly disappointed that when he got inside Jack still held Hannibal’s attention. With a heavy sigh, he told himself it was for the better, and started his drive home, trying to push the peculiar events of the evening to the back of his mind. He pulled up to his dark house, slipped inside and turned one small lamp on, the dogs gathering around him in greeting. He smiled at them and bent down, scratching behind ears, before turning and heading back to the door, holding it open and ushering them outside.

It was a clear, rather warm night, and Will leaned against the railing of his porch and watched as the dogs romped around, chasing each other, Winston finding a rather large stick and running away from the others with his prize, leaving Will chuckling. The amusement died on his lips when he saw headlights coming up the road, and confused, he watched until the car pulled up and the engine died, and he _recognized_ it.

Hannibal stepped out, not looking at Will but at one of the dogs that trotted over to greet him, tail wagging as Hannibal reached down to scratch her behind her ear. When he straightened, he finally looked at Will, and the brunette looked away after three solid seconds, eyes flicking back to watch Hannibal approach steadily, never looking above his shoulders.

“What are you doing here?” Will asked, the question coming off not quite as curious but insolent, border-line rude, and Will regretted that instantly.

“You seemed to want my attention while I was speaking with Jack,” Hannibal mused, leaning against the railing and still trying to catch Will’s eyes. “I thought perhaps you needed to speak with me.”

“So you drove out to my house? You could have simply called.” Hannibal paused a moment, and Will thought for once _he_ could hear the psychiatrist thinking.

“Yes, you are quite right. I could have.” He reached out, gently touching Will’s arm. “But I did not.” Will sucked his breath in, wondering if perhaps Hannibal was really trying to convey something, that maybe he wasn’t crazy and wasn’t seeing things that weren’t there.

“I just,” Will started, trying to think of words he could convince his tongue to say. “I mean...we...what was that kiss?” His cheeks felt hot, he was sure they were tinged rosy, although the moonlight cast him in shades of a pale honey that made it difficult to see. Hannibal’s touch on his arm turned into a light grip, and Will fought down the shiver in his spine.

“I’m afraid I have no answer for you, Will,” Hannibal admitted, and tugged him closer, leaning in and kissing his mouth softly again. Will didn’t press to him this time, accepted the tender movement of lips and reached out, gripping onto his jacket with one hand. When Hannibal leaned back, his breath ghosting against Will’s mouth, the brunette dared to look up into his eyes, holding the gaze for a brief second before dropping it back down to his nose.

“So you drove all the way out here to...kiss me again?” The question ended so quietly Will was barely sure he had finished his thought. He smoothed his hand along Hannibal’s chest, slipping under his jacket to rest against his vest without much thought. Will’s head was buzzing, dizzy, his belly so warm it felt like there was a crackling fire within. He wasn’t entirely sure what sort of reaction he was having, wasn’t sure there was a name for this sort of thing. It was different from the static buzz he’d gotten off Hannibal earlier.

“...Yes,” Hannibal admitted, his hand on Will’s arm loosening its hold, slipping from arm to waist, fingers pressing into the fabric of his jacket. Will shifted, moving away from the touch but then into it.

“Okay,” he whispered, not sure there really was anything else to say to that. A part of his mind was in a torrid mess, screaming at him that this was so far from professional- and then part of his mind was whispering to him that _it didn’t matter_ because _Hannibal was his friend_. He wasn’t going to hurt him- hadn’t hurt him. The kiss earlier, Will had pushed into it just as much as Hannibal had, and now...it had been oddly tender, something Will hadn’t felt from someone before, not at this level.

He looked up again, found Hannibal’s eyes for a brief second, then dropped his gaze down to his lips. Hesitant for only a second, Will closed the gap and lightly kissed the corner of Hannibal’s mouth, timid and sweet, and Hannibal smiled for him, that curve of his lips that traveled up to his burgundy eyes. Will smiled back, looking away from him and out towards the yard, at the dogs who still seemed overly happy in the warm night air.

He reached for Hannibal’s hand at his waist, took it carefully in his own, led him towards the stairs off the porch. Will sat down with a little grunt, Hannibal settling silently next to him, the gentle brush of their thighs their only contact, and the two stared out into the calm, quiet night.

Will didn’t count the seconds, the breaths he took. He breathed in deeply and felt content with his friend sitting next to him, with the memory of his lips sweetly pressed against his own. When one of the dogs trotted over with a stick, Will smiled and took it, tossing it off into the distance. A quick peek at Hannibal, and he saw his eyes following the animal as well, he too seeming content.

When Winston came up with a stick this time, it was Hannibal who took it and tossed it, encouraging Winston as he chased wildly after it.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who embodies the word _charming_ as much as you,” Will mused, sliding a glance at Hannibal, who smiled, leaning forward to scratch Winston behind his ear as he came back.

“Then you have not studied yourself very astutely, William.” Will laughed, turning to actually look at Hannibal.

“I don’t think _charming_ suits me very well.”

“I disagree,” Hannibal offered, “You have a very endearing quality to you, despite your drive to remain very anti-social. You simply have this soothing presence, if one knows how to unlock it.”

“And how does someone do that?”

“They listen.” Hannibal reached over, dared to touch a lock of brown curls near Will’s face. “This mixture is rather charming on you, Will. Especially when you smile.” Will couldn’t help but smile at that, turning his head just enough so the fingers that played with his curl brushed his cheek.

“Do you watch me when I smile?”

“All the time.” Will felt the warmth in his belly spreading, and he leaned into the hand near his cheek, nuzzling it, kissing the palm. He wanted to kiss Hannibal again, wanted to press up against him just to see how well they fit together. It wasn’t the first time he’d wanted it, wondered how perfectly each contour would fit together, but it was the first time he could openly admit it to himself.

“Let’s go inside,” Will whispered, having no proper excuse other than the porch wasn’t his ideal place, and he hoped maybe the distraction of movement might give him the courage to find Hannibal’s mouth again- or, better yet, spur Hannibal to kiss _him_ again.

“Are you inviting me to stay?” Will stood up without speaking, walking to the door and opening, it, whistling for the dogs. Hannibal was up and on the porch, watching as the animals all filed in. Will stepped inside, still ignoring the question, and Hannibal followed him for the time being.

Will remained by the door for a moment, the quiet _click_ of the lock echoing into the air as the dogs settled down around the room. “Are you thirsty?” Will asked, remembering his manners as he walked past Hannibal, towards the kitchen. Hannibal gave a quiet _no_ , and made his way to walk carefully around the dark room. Will hadn’t turned on any of the lamps, and Hannibal was not about to diminish the sweet, pungent darkness with the ugly, artificial yellow glow.

He heard the tap going as he ran his fingers along the spines of the books tucked into a shelf in no real order, heard the sighs of the dogs as they continued to settle, the sound of Will’s footfalls as he walked back, Hannibal counting them internally, gauging how close the man would be when he turned around. When a hand pressed to his lower back, Hannibal stopped counting, turning his head to catch Will’s eyes. They looked away, that nervous tick, and Hannibal shifted slightly, turning just a fraction from the shelf, tilting his head to try and catch Will’s eyes.

The brunette’s breath hitched, and he leaned in, slowly, shakily, pressing his lips softly to Hannibal’s again, like feathers ghosting over the psychiatrist’s mouth. His lips were cold, presumably from the water he must have drunk, and Hannibal caught them before Will could pull away, trapping him in a hypnotically slow rhythm, all lip heat and fluttering in the depths of his belly.

Will forgot to breathe, and managed to pull away from the trance to inhale, his lungs burning. “I-I’m sorry,” he whispered, eyes flicking from Hannibal’s eyes, to his nose, to his lips, then back up, unable to settle. “I don’t...know what I’m doing.” Hannibal turned then, facing Will, one hand finding his waist, the other reaching up to cup his cheek, stroke the stubble along his jawline.

“Allow me to be honest with you, Will,” he whispered, realizing he could feel his heart rate increasing drastically, realizing this was oddly unnerving. “I don’t either.”

Will nodded, a small jerk of his head, and Hannibal pulled him closer, so his hand found the small of his back and pressed, his mouth finding the corner of Will’s jaw and kissing the skin. Will’s chest was pushing into his with every rapid breath, a little sound escaping him when Hannibal dipped down to his neck and mouthed the sensitive skin there, lips sealing onto his pulse point and sucking.

Will mewled, absently pushing his hips into Hannibal’s, clutching onto him as his skin was teased until it was sure to bruise. “C-can we,” Will started, the words ending in a small cry as teeth replaced lips, before a hot tongue soothed the aching flesh. He licked his lips. “Can we...go to the bedroom?” Hannibal straightened, looked at his flushed cheeks and roaming, stormy eyes, and repeated his earlier, unanswered question.

“Are you inviting me to stay?” Will took the words and rolled them over in his head, adding the countless other words that should have gone with it _are you asking me to stay the night? Are you asking me to add another complicated layer to our relationship?_

_Do you want me?_ Will sucked his lower lip into his mouth, knowing the answer to each question as his belly tightened, and he nodded. “Yes.” And this time, when Hannibal kissed him, it was all force and fire, and Will gasped into his mouth before he even realized it was there, clutching onto his jacket as Hannibal tangled his fingers in his hair. For a brief moment, Will considered that maybe they didn’t need to move, didn’t need to try to make it to his bedroom- there was, after all, a perfectly good floor right underneath foot- but some small, still coherent part of his mind reminded him of the audience they’d have out here, and he was grabbing for Hannibal’s hand, tearing away and pulling him through the house, towards his bedroom in the back.

Hannibal was smiling as he followed Will, something oddly freeing about the younger man’s excitement, his honest nervousness. Something so endearing about the way he clutched Hannibal’s hand as if the world would end if he managed to lose it.

Once inside Will turned and tugged Hannibal to him, kissing him again, pushing at his jacket, desperate to get it off. Hannibal obliged him, letting it fall from his body unceremoniously to the floor, his own hands guiding Will’s jacket off, then working on the top buttons of his shirt. Will fumbled with his vest, fingers unable to work buttons, and Hannibal broke the kissed with a chuckle and a quick trace of his tongue over Will’s lower lip, guiding his hands away and doing it himself, letting the garment join his jacket on the floor. He popped a few of his own buttons, until Will could see the dusting of hair along his chest, and reached for the man’s hand, taking it and pressing it to the exposed skin, letting his fingers splay over his collar bone, before he guided up to his neck, letting Will feel his pulse as his hand wrapped loosely around his throat.

Will choked, gripping ever so tighter and keeping Hannibal still as he kissed along his jawline, nipped at his earlobe, only moving his hand went his mouth went for the psychiatrist’s throat. Hannibal’s head rolled back, mouth opening in the smallest of sighs as Will mouthed at the flesh, nipped and licked along his windpipe and jugular, tormenting him in such a sweetness that Hannibal began to feel dizzy.

He was positive no one had ever made _him_ feel dizzy before, not like this.

Will’s mouth made it to his collar bone, tongue tracing a hot path along the bone, his fingers managing to work open the remaining buttons of Hannibal’s shirt. He pushed the shirt away, hands drifting lower, popping open the button to his trousers, when the psychiatrist’s hands covered his own, stilling them and pulling them away. Will leaned away, blushing, beginning to stammer an apology as if he had over stepped some boundary, and Hannibal chuckled, kissing him to silence him.

“Hush,” he whispered, releasing his hands and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. “I cannot allow you to have all the fun, dear Will.” Will shivered, relieved, even as Hannibal was guiding his shirt off and walking him backwards, until his legs bumped the mattress, and Hannibal was pushing him down onto the bed, crawling over him and trailing kisses along his chest. Will sighed, arching slightly, until Hannibal captured one of his nipples between his lips, sucking gently. Will gasped, ending in a cry as teeth worried the darkening bud, his hands frantically running along the sheets. Hannibal’s tongue soothed the ache briefly, before he moved to the other, and Will grabbed at his open shirt with one hand, bunching it up between his shoulders and shoving his hips up, grinding into Hannibal’s pelvis. The hardness he found there left him nearly hyperventilating, combined with the pulsing ache in his nipples and the way Hannibal’s tongue was tracing down his abdomen now.

Hannibal slipped lower down Will’s body, nipping at the skin and trail of hair that led beneath his pants and he popped open the button and dragged the zipper down. Will mewled, tossed his head, pushing up so his confined cock bumped Hannibal’s chin, barely conscious of what he was doing. Hannibal sucked in a breath and sat up, feeling the frantic tendrils of desire he had tried to calm in Will only moments earlier. He grabbed Will’s pants, tugging, and Will raised his hips, squirming as Hannibal stripped him down to his underwear, even managing to get him out of his socks. Hannibal discarded his own shirt, then took up his place between Will’s legs once more, pressing his mouth to the cloth clad erection that was so blatantly obvious, mouthing against the hard flesh, making Will cry out.

“Fuck,” he gasped, needing more and completely terrified that if Hannibal _actually_ touched him he’d come- and everything would end before it actually began. “Fuckfuck _fuck_.” He arched up, Hannibal’s mouth replaced with his hand as he palmed Will gently and sucked at his thigh now, sure to bruise the skin. When he peeled away the fabric, pulling it down so Will’s cock could jut free, Will had less than one breath to take in the air as it settled on heated, sensitive flesh, before Hannibal’s tongue touched the base of his cock and dragged up along the underside, along the head to tease at his slit.

Will cried out, eyes rolling back, seeing explosions of blinding white, and jerked up, scrambling back, away from the man’s touch as a broken “no!” fell from his lips. Hannibal, taken aback, looked up at Will with confused eyes, wondering if he had touched on some secret part of Will’s mind- something repressed, something that should not be done because a memory lived too fresh in the action.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said, and Will was shaking his head, raking a hand up through his hair. “I did not intend to...upset you, Will.” Will frowned, reaching for Hannibal and silently beckoning for him to sit up. Hannibal pushed himself up, snatching up Will’s hand to kiss the palm, his wrist, and Will shivered.

“No, you...didn’t. It’s just...I.” He swallowed, trying to find the words without the overbearing embarrassment he felt, and failing. “It felt _good_.”

“As it should,” Hannibal pointed out, lips tracing up the inside of Will’s forearm now, moving closer.

“Too good,” Will whimpered as Hannibal’s tongue delved into the untouched flesh of his elbow. “I...If you touch me, I’ll cum.” His cheeks were scarlet, the color invading down along his throat, eyes looking away. Embarrassed over his lack of control.

Hannibal could have used it to his advantage, he was sure, could have tucked the knowledge away in his brain- but all he felt was an odd tenderness, and he reached for Will’s face, gently turning his head towards him. He gave him a soft smile, the kind that made Hannibal’s face look years younger because it was _real_ , and ran his thumb along Will’s lower lip. “You do not need to feel ashamed, Will,” he whispered, placing a kiss on the bridge of his nose. Will trembled, hating himself for it but he simply felt so undone under Hannibal’s gentle caresses.

“It’s just been awhile,” Will admitted, and Hannibal nodded carefully. “And well...you’re, you know.” Will waved his hand, and Hannibal arched an eyebrow, signalling _no, he did not know_. Will worried his lip for a moment, before finishing, “You’re...really attractive and all.”

Hannibal laughed, a rich, warm sounds, one Will was suddenly sure he didn’t hear enough, and ran his fingers back through Will’s hair, kissing his softly, smiling into it. Something inside Hannibal had tightened at the awkward, embarrassed compliment- and he realized he’d wanted Will’s admission, Will’s confirmation that he did indeed find him attractive. Hannibal had, up to this moment, never much cared for the opinions of his possible lovers- they were so fleeting, it didn’t seem to matter. But he was pulling Will closer, pushing up against him, realizing it was only spurring him on more to know that maybe Will had glanced at him from time to time before now- much as Hannibal had him.

At another time, he’d attempt to reconstruct as many moments with the man as possible, look for hints in his memory of Will’s glancing eyes.

Will’s arousal- which had diminished slightly with his embarrassment, was back now, and aching pressed up against his abdomen. Hannibal released one hand from his hair, reaching to to trail his fingers along it, making Will suck in a breath and groan, tipping his head back. Hannibal smiled, shifting away from Will, standing up off the bed. The brunette lifted his head, turning, eyes widening when he realized Hannibal was stripping off his remaining clothing. Will averted his eyes, heart hammering in his chest, daring to shoot a glance back when he heard Hannibal shifting again, and caught a glimpse of him, completely naked, in he light of the night sky streaming in through one window. Will exhaled, a quiet “ _oh_ ” leaving his lips as he drank down the curves and skin and licked his lips without thinking on it. “Fuck me,” he cursed, whatever attraction he’d had to Hannibal clothed multiplying tenfold now, making him tremble.

He realized, with a raising of Hannibal’s brows and a darkening of those _rather beautiful_ burgundy eyes that that may have no been the wisest phrasing choice- but then, maybe it had been. Will wasn’t sure.

“I’ve never done this with a guy,” he admitted as Hannibal crawled back onto the bed, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I don’t know what I’m really...up for.” He tried to hang his head but Hannibal pressed their foreheads together, one hand gently tracing his thigh.

“Then you will have to communicate with me,” Hannibal pointed out, calm and playfully, and Will smiled.

“Are you asking me to be social?” The two laughed, and Will felt the tension in him easing, the core of his belly warm and radiating out to the rest of his body.

“Only with me,” Hannibal pointed out, slipping away from him. “Roll over for me, Will.”

The tension was back in a snap, and Will stiffened, but obeyed because Hannibal had that lazy smile on his face. As he moved Hannibal grabbed his underwear, still bunched at the tops of his thighs, and guided them off his body, tossing them off the bed. When Will was comfortably on his belly Hannibal pressed over him, lips finding the flesh between his shoulders and kissing gently, moving slowly down along his spine. Will sighed, not sure what he had expected, but pleased at the softness, the way Hannibal’s mouth sent life through his skin and muscle and into his spinal cord, to be redistributed through out his body.

When he kissed the small of his back, it was like tension was being sucked out of his body, and Will moaned into his pillow. He felt Hannibal's hands roam over the flesh of his ass, and he bit his lip, unsure how he felt about the touch. Then teeth scrapped the sensitive flesh and Will gasped and decided _it wasn’t bad_.

It was when Hannibal parted flesh and Will felt his breath against his entrance that the tension came back. “Hanni-“ he started, then felt Hannibal’s tongue pressing against the ring of muscles, and the name ended in a cry. Will jerked slightly, Hannibal’s hands grasping his ass tighter, tongue circling the muscle in a way that made Will’s cock ache. He pushed his hips back, ass up, lifting off the bed and Hannibal followed, tongue pushing until muscles gave and Will was nearly screaming, head tilted to one side as his hands fisted in the bed.

“F- _uck_ ,” he groaned, felt a rush of air as Hannibal chuckled, squeezing Will’s flesh as his tongue continued to drive him mad. Will’s cock was heavy between his legs, weeping precum and throbbing. Each press of Hannibal’s tongue sent a jolt through it, and Will realized he was dangerously close to orgasm without even being touched. “C-careful,” he warned, whimpering as Hannibal’s tongue darted in and out of his hole, fucking him in a way that made his stomach tighten impossibly. “I...I might _cum_.”

The last word was a whine, and Hannibal dug his fingers with bruising force into the flesh of Will’s ass, groaning as his own cock throbbed, ignored, as he spread Will further. Will squirmed, gasping, unable to breath as the corners of his vision turned white. He squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling one shaky breath to steady himself, just as Hannibal’s tongue pressed into him again, and Will’s stomach clenched so tightly it almost _hurt_. He cried out, pushing back, shooting white down onto the sheets as his orgasm wrecked him. He saw nothing but white behind his eyelids, blasts of stars, felt nothing but the convulsions of his own muscles, Hannibal’s tongue, and the pulsations running through his untouched cock.

Will collapsed down when his body had finally had enough, panting, quivering. Hannibal let him, smirking and reaching out to rub along his spine.

“God _damn_ ,” Will muttered, squirming around and rolling onto his back, despite not wanting Hannibal’s soothing touches to end. He was grinning almost stupidly, unable to not, body humming with the afterglow of possibly the best orgasm of his life. Hannibal’s smirk turned into an honest smile, and Will laughed, reaching one hand up to push his bands from his forehead, his curls damp. Hannibal ran one hand along Will’s leg, up his thigh, as the brunette sat up. “Uhm, do you want me to...” He trailed off, realizing suddenly how _one sided_ that had been, and that he hadn’t even _touched_ Hannibal yet.

Hannibal shook his head, wrapping one arm around Will and kissing one tender spot on his neck. “We’re not quite done, dear Will,” he murmured, and the afterglow humming through Will’s veins began to heat up, to turn back into the anxious, giddy feeling of arousal. Will wasn’t sure that could happen so quickly. “That is, if you think you can handle more.”

Will nodded, before he even thought, then added, “I can try.”

Hannibal smiled, kissed the corner of Will’s mouth, was shocked the feel the brunette sink his hands into his sandy hair and hold his head in place, turning the peck into something deep, with Will’s tongue inside Hannibal’s mouth, testing the sharpness of his teeth, the contours of every bump, pressing against his tired tongue as he enjoyed the momentary hold over the man.

He pulled one hand from Hannibal’s hair, slipping it between them as Hannibal’s were running along his arms and chest, wrapping tentatively around Hannibal’s cock and stroking. The psychiatrist opened his mouth wider and moaned into Will’s, for a brief moment losing his control and pulling back, head rolling back as Will stroked, his grip tightening, growing bolder as Hannibal’s eyelids fluttered.

Hannibal reached down for his arm, trying to still it, but Will continued mouthing at his neck and shoulder, nipping skin and loving the deep groan that tore from Hannibal’s throat. “Will,” came next, his accent making Will shudder. Will stopped, and Hannibal was pushing him down, pressing a hand between his legs, his finger tips teasing his saliva slick entrance, and Will gasped, eyes wide. Hannibal touched, teased, but didn’t enter, watching Will’s chest heave with each breath. “Will,” he said again, and the brunette cut his question off.

“Nightstand,” he said, waving his hand towards it. Hannibal quirked one eyebrow up as he leaned over him, fishing in and finding the small bottle of lube. Some part of his mind, dormant now as he was too far under Will’s spell to really care, tried to file this away for a later discussion of Will’s sexual habits, but Hannibal consciously didn’t notice. He popped open the cap and spread a generous amount on his fingers, placing them one again between Will’s legs, one pressing against the tight ring of muscle and then slowly pushing inside.

Will gasped at the initial breach, from the over all foreign feeling, pleasantly surprised that there was no pain. Hannibal’s other hand was on his thigh, stroking along it tenderly as his finger thrust in and out, carefully. A few movements and a second was added, this time Will winced. Hannibal apologized, retracting the second, but Will reached down, grabbed his arm and guided it back inside him, a shaky breath escaping. “Keep going,” he whimpered, feeling unexpectedly good, his blood hot with a renewing arousal- still far faster than he thought possibly.

When Hannibal’s fingers spread in a scissor like motion, Will felt his cock twitch, half hard, and groaned. Hannibal did it again, then slipped a third, slick finger inside Will’s body. The stretch left him with a bit of an ache, but Will spread his legs further apart, dropping his head back as Hannibal worked in and out of his body, suddenly curling his fingers up and pressing into a spot hidden inside the brunette. Will jerked his head up, crying out, eyes wide. “Fuck,” he gasped, his cock hardening impossibly fast, “do it again.” Hannibal smirked, pressing against the spot again, and Will moaned loudly, beginning to shake.

Hannibal licked his lips, aching so badly he could no longer ignore it. He pulled his fingers free- leaving Will crying out at the sudden emptiness- and slicked himself up, angling himself so the head of his cock pressed against Will’s entrance. He looked at Will, caught his eyes, and Will pushed himself up, arms wrapping around Hannibal’s neck and kissing him affectionately as Hannibal pushed in, inch by slow inch. Will’s mouth opened wide and he whimpered against Hannibal’s lips and tongue, clutching onto him tighter until Hannibal was completely inside him.

Hannibal was still as he felt Will’s muscles clenching him, adjusting. “Relax,” he murmured against Will’s lips, “I won’t hurt you, Will.” Will nodded, the combination of soft kisses and Hannibal’s voice soothing him. Once he was relaxed, Hannibal guided him back onto the bed, so he was laying on his back, and pulled back, pushing gently back inside him. Will groaned, tipping his head back as Hannibal thrust again, forcing his self control to stay in check so as to not hurt the man. While the idea of thrusting with true abandon into Will had, in the past, been a pleasant mental image, Hannibal found he had no desire to even risk discomfort for the man.

It was, on top of many of the feelings he’d had that evening, strange.

“H-Hannibal,” Will gasped, attempting to raise his hips higher, and Hannibal thrust harder, his own breath ragged, more so from the attempt to stave off his own orgasm than anything else. His body was humming to the point that all he could hear was his blood hammering in his veins, and somehow, every little sound and breath Will made.

Will stared up at him, at his bangs that had fallen over his forehead, the way his skin caught the dim light, how skin pulled over muscle over bone and moved so perfectly, and Will’s heart fluttered so wildly he was sure it was in his throat. He tried to swallow it down, Hannibal’s cock finding his prostate with one strong thrust, and suddenly he was screaming and forgetting about the organ threatening to rip from his chest and throat. Hannibal gave a desperate sounding groan, reaching for Will’s legs and hoisting them up so they rested against his shoulders, leaning closer so Will’s thighs pushed against his abdomen, changing the angle so he could easily hit Will’s prostate with each thrust.

Will was babbling a long string of _fucks_ over and over again, painfully hard and unable to even process where he was anymore. He slipped his hand down his stomach, grabbing his cock and stroking frantically with Hannibal’s thrust, nearly hyperventilating.

The sight of Will sweat slicked and desperate, curls clinging to his forehead and cock in hand, proved to be too much, coupled with the divine way his body clenched Hannibal and pulled him deep inside. Hannibal pushed as deeply as he could inside him, letting one deep, smooth groan tear from his throat as he came, head hanging down as he stared at Will from beneath his bangs. Will cried out, Hannibal’s name tearing from his throat, body nearly convulsing as his muscles rhythmically clenched and unclenched around Hannibal, Will’s cum shoot up along his stomach and chest. Hannibal gasped, caught off guard, Will’s orgasm dragging his out longer until a gasped “Will” left his lips.

Will went limp against the mattress as Hannibal leaned back, allowing his legs to drop to the psychiatrist’s sides. When Hannibal pulled out Will whined at the emptiness that followed, but was pleased when he laid out next to him on his back, one arm folded back beneath his head for support. Will shifted onto his side, staring, sure he’d never seen Hannibal look so _casual_ before.

“That was.” Will licked his lips, searching his entire vocabulary for the right word and coming up empty. “Fuck. There aren’t words.” Hannibal grinned- Will was _sure_ he’d never seen that before, and lifted his other arm so Will could slide in against his side. Hannibal pulled him in tighter and Will rested his head on his chest, closing his eyes and listening to the slowing of his heart beat. Within moments he realized his own was trying to mirror the sound, the tempo- trying to synchronize to Hannibal’s heartbeat.

Will smiled, his blood turning to a warm, fuzzy static, and kissed at Hannibal’s skin gently. “You’re going to stay the night, right?” he asked, and Hannibal laughed.

“I would prefer not to attempt the drive back to Baltimore at this hour,” he said, stroking Will’s bicep, “But if you wish me to leave, I will.”

“No!” Will blushed, realizing that he had answered far to quickly. “I mean...I wouldn’t want you to do that. Besides...I like having you hear.”

“Do you now?” Will nodded, letting one of his arms drape over Hannibal’s chest as he pulled himself up to place a tentative kiss to Hannibal’s jawline.

“Maybe we could...do it again sometime?” Will was blushing, but he knew if he didn’t ask he’d die even more so than from the embarrassment. He’d never had someone touch him as gently, as perfectly as Hannibal had. He’d never had anyone express an interest that passionately. He wanted to hold onto it, to tangle his fingers in it and keep Hannibal all to himself.

Hannibal smiled, managing to lean in and kiss Will’s temple. “I see no reason why we cannot,” Hannibal offered, “and I would very much like it if we did.”

“Really?” Will yawned, stretching out, the adrenaline fading and his exhaustion creeping in.

“Yes,” Hannibal said, leaning his head back and closing his own eyes. Will leaned down against his chest again, and it was only minutes before Hannibal felt the man’s breathing turning slow and shallow, signalling he was indeed asleep.

Hannibal clutched him a little tighter, more than content to have the joy of Will curled up against him for the next handful of hours, until morning came and rudely ripped them from this small euphoric pocket in time that had erected. Perhaps he would be able to entice Will in the morning into another round before they got up and attempted to find a way to return to a life that was no longer there. Hannibal was sure there was no way to simply forget this had _happened_.

Then again, he realized, feeling Will cuddling closer to him, the man sighing contentedly, he was very sure he would not want to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a long time, just waiting to be finished. I feel like we can all use some fluff from time to time :)


End file.
